I. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for changing a steering column angle and, more particularly, to an apparatus for changing a steering column angle in response to a sudden impact.
II. Discussion
In the design of vehicles, particularly automobiles, it is desirable that the vehicle be able to undergo a sudden impact and effectively absorb the vehicle driver's momentum. This focus has resulted in the creation of vehicle air bags, improved seat belts, and shoulder harnesses.
In this pursuit, modern vehicles are usually equipped with driver side air bags. When the vehicle undergoes a sudden impact, a vibration sensor inflates the air bag which is located in the steering wheel of the vehicle. The inflated air bag acts to cushion the impact of the vehicle driver, who is moving toward the steering wheel due to the momentum of the impact.
Modern steering columns are angled upward to position the steering wheel such that it faces a driver's head. As a result, when the vehicle undergoes a sudden impact, the inflated air bag cushions the impact of the driver at a position above the driver's torso. This position is above the center of mass of the driver and results in less effective impact absorption than if the air bag was positioned at the driver's torso. However, horizontally positioning the steering column for effective impact absorption creates problems in normal operation of the vehicle. The present invention overcomes these drawbacks.